Luxuria
by silentpokefreak01
Summary: Directly in front of them loomed a huge castle, slightly tinted purple, dark clouds circling above it. Dark. Inspired by Madness of Duke: Venomania. KaitoxMiku, LenxNeru. Oneshot, as usual.


Luxuria

Ages: Neru: 19 Len: 18 Miku: 18 Kaito: 20

A/N: SPOLIER: Crappy ending is crappy Enjoy anyway.

"Neru... Where are you?"

Drops of rain fell from the dark sky. Not bothering to move, the blonde sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the town.

"Len, get over here!" his blue haired friend yelled at him from under the banter of the grocery store.

"No, thanks." he refused, getting drenched by the precipitation. He brought his knees to his chest, curling up into a small ball. Kaito ran over to the hopeless boy, dragging him by the collar over to his shelter.

"Dear God, Len, stop being so stubborn." Kaito said, rolling his eyes, which were as dull as the sky.

"Just let me die, okay?" Len asked, almost politely.

"I can't do that. I promised Neru, remember?" Kaito reminded him, smiling. He patted his head.

"We'll find them, okay? Just keep your head up." Len buried his face deeper into his arms, but Kaito yanked his small ponytail, forcing his head upwards.

"There. Stay." he commanded him like a dog.

"They've been gone for 2 weeks, Kaito. The days just keep dragging on." he insisted hopelessly. The rain kept falling harder and harder. Walking through it was a young boy, aged about 13. He had bright blue hair, hidden under the black umbrella he was walking with.

"Mikuo! Have you found any sign of Rin yet?" Kaito called. The boy walked closer, a familiar sad and empty look in his eyes.

"J-just her hair bow." the teen informed him sadly, before walking off.

"Come, Len, we need to keep looking." Kaito mumbled under his breath, grabbing his hand to force him to stand up. An umbrella was passed to him, a dull shade of yellow. Everything was dull. All the colors seemed to have dulled slightly since the girls had gone missing.

All of the girls in Asmodean had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. No one knew their whereabouts, why they were gone, or when they'd be back. It caused total chaos and panic in their once peaceful country.

Under plastic umbrellas, the two ventured into the deep forest beside their town. Dark and looming, it would be a good place to hide anything.

"Neru!" Len screamed, only to have his mouth covered by Kaito's cold hand.

"Don't scream, it could make things worse." Kaito warned. The blonde regained composure again, silencing himself. The rain rebounded off of the green leaves, dropping lazily onto their umbrellas.

"K-Kaito, have you ever noticed that path over there?" Len asked nervously, a shaky finger pointing to a dirt road hidden by a few suspicious branches. The blue haired man ran over to it brazenly, ripping the tree limbs away from each other.

"Hurry up, Len!" he called, running down the path. The light-haired boy, though drenched and heartbroken, quickly toddled down the path after his friend.

"Kaito? Where are we going?" he asked quietly, ducking behind bushes like his friend.

"Look up."

Directly in front of them loomed a huge castle, slightly tinted purple, dark clouds circling above it. The screams and giggles of many women were heard from the inside.

"Do you think..." Len trailed off. Kaito shook his head vigorously.

"I think so, but even if they're not, at least we can check somewhere off." he insisted.

"So what do we do? Just barge in there?" Len asked timidly. The wind picked up slightly, brushing water into their eyes. The forest floor was dead silent - no wildlife wandered around.

"I don't see what other options we have." Kaito responded. They watched as girls walked past the windows, some dressed in white and some in traditional dresses. Long blue pigtails flew past, Kaito's eyes widening in shock.

"Miku!" Kaito cried, jumping out of the bush. Len quickly grabbed his hand before he could go anywhere, yanking him back into the bush.

"Kaito! They almost saw us!" Len hissed, girls inside the mansion peering outside the windows to see what was causing the noise.

"Come on, we have to get inside there, NOW." Kaito told him harshly, grabbing his friend's hand and pulling him to the ground.

"Crawl, or else we'll be spotted."

2 awkward minutes of crawling later, and they both stood in awe of the huge mansion.

"You do realize that..."

"...there are tons of girls in there, right?"

Several nosebleeds later, and they were back at the doorstep of the palace.

"J-just don't think about that." Len reminded themselves. Walking up to the doors, Kaito tried the golden handles.

"Locked. Figures." he shrugged.

"Try the doorbell." Len suggested, pointing to the silver button 2 inches away from his face.

"I-I was going to do that." Kaito stuttered embarrassedly, hitting the button. An almost evil tone rang through the air.  
>The doors slowly opened, revealing a bored looking Neru.<p>

"Yes?"

Len charged after her, embracing her in a deep hug.

"I can't believe I finally found you!" He felt her body stiffen at his touch.

"Who are you?"

Len stumbled back in shock.

"You... You don't remember me?" Len asked, unbelievingly.

"I've never seen you before. What is your business at the Duke's castle?" she asked in a bland tone.

"Neru, why don't you remember me?" Tears swelled in his eyes.

"Like I've said before, I've never seen you before." she responded.

"What is your business at the Duke's castle?" she repeated.

"We've come to find our missing loves." Kaito quickly said before Len could say anything he would regret.

"Every woman in this castle loves only the Duke." she said, beginning to close the door. Len quickly jammed his foot in the door.

"No, every woman in that castle was abducted." Kaito insisted, shaking his head.

"Every woman came here on their own will. If you have no more business to be here, the forest path is-"

"You are my fiancée, Neru! Look at the ring on your finger! It says Allen Abbadonia on it!" The emotionless girl glanced down at her left hand, the silver ring on her finger dully shining. Pulling it off of her finger, she read the engraving.

"Len Abbadonia - I'll love you until it kills me."

"See? Len Abbadonia! That's me!" Len insisted, grabbing her wrist. Neru gently took the ring off of her finger, picking Len's hand off of her and placing the silver band in his palm, folding his fingers over it.

"I'm sorry, but this is not mine. If that is all, then-"

"Where is Mikulia Greonio?" Kaito asked.

"Ms. Greonio is-" Ripping past the bored gate guard, Kaito dashed around the castle, searching for blue hair.

"Miku! Miku!" he called frantically, ignoring all the other women. The purple shaded castle was huge and hard to navigate through. Before he could run around anymore, a weak hand grabbed his.

"Who are you, and why are you calling my name?"

"Miku! Don't you remember me? Kyle Imecrame!" he asked, shaking her wildly.

"Who?" His heart stopped at the simple word. The others began to stare, crowding the black-and-white checkerboard tile floor.

"I am Kyle Imecrame. I am your lover. You were forcefully taken from me. I have been searching for you for 2 weeks." I filled her in quickly.

"I have no recollection of who you are. I came here by my own will. I only love the Duke." A dull shine glazed her eyes.

"Miku! Stop being so stubborn! You love me!" Kaito said.

"Who has entered my castle?" A man with purple hair stepped out.

"What have you done to my Miku?" Kaito asked, grabbing his collar.

"I have done nothing to Ms. Mikulia. She has come here on her own will." he replied, so calmly it annoyed Kaito.

"What have you done to Neru? She doesn't remember a thing about me!" Len snapped, pushing Kaito away and wrapping his hands around the Duke's neck. The man struggled for air, unable to say anything.

"Mr. Abbadonia, please remove yourself from the Duke, befor-"

"Shut up! This rotten bastard took my Neru away from me! He doesn't deserve to live!" Len snarled, before being lifted up by Kaito.

"Len! I can't believe I'm saying this, but calm down!" Kaito told him harshly.

"No! This jackass broke Neru!" Len scowled harshly, Duke standing up and catching his breath.

"I broke no one. Every woman in this castle is here by their own will." Ripping away from Kaito, Len tackled the man again.

"Give her back to me!" Len screeched, clawing at his face. He was dragged off this time by a pair of thin arms.

"Mr. Abbadonia, please." Neru's smooth voice said to him.

"Neru!"

Without another thought, Len was harshly thrown out of the castle, the doors slamming closed. He sighed, sitting on the steps, resting his head in his hands. The rain had not let up at all, drenching the boy quickly. A good five minutes had passed, when Kaito was thrown out, just as brutally as he had been.

"Wow, Neru is pretty strong." he groaned in pain.

"We're not world-class spies for nothing." Len scoffed, crossing his arms. The blue haired man propped himself up, rubbing his head.

"By the way, when did you propose to Neru?" Kaito asked, smirking. Len blushed.

"A week before she disappeared."

"And when were you planning to tell me?"

"Not yet." Len frowned a bit. The two sat on the step for a little bit longer, pouting, before suddenly perking up and looking at each other.

"The only way we can get in there without being treated badly..."

"Is to sneak in as a woman."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Len's thin fingers were formed into a sideways peace sign, while Kaito's hand was laid out straight.

"Ha!" Len smirked proudly. Kaito's jaw dropped, his eye twitching.

"Now which color do want? I think the pink fabrics would sit you best." the blonde boy taunted him.

"Shut up. Give me the blue one." Kaito muttered under his breath. The simple yet still elegant gown was handed to him, as he rushed into the bathroom to change into it. He soon stepped out.

"How do I look?" he asked, almost girlishly. Without missing a beat, blonde mess of hair was thrown at his face by Len, who was lazily sitting on the chair with his feet up. Kaito sighed, putting the tangled hairpiece on his head.

"Now?" Len turned red in the face, bursting out in laughter.

"You're completely flat! No one's going to believe you!" he laughed, literally rolling on the floor. Kaito blushed.

"W-whatever! Did you poison the knife?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. A knife concealed in a leather case was handed to him.

"I checked what was in our drawers and cupboards, then mixed everything together. It burned a hole clean through the tree over there." Len told him, chewing on a toothpick. Kaito glanced outside a window, seeing children speculating about the hole through the tree.

"What kind if chemicals do you have?" Kaito asked, horror lacing his voice. Len shrugged.

"Well, let's go then. I don't want to have to wear this longer than I have to."

At the doorstep of the castle once again, the two stood, running over their plan.

"You have the knife?"

...

Several minutes later, they stood again at the foot of the castle. Breathless, but standing nonetheless.

"Okay, you have the knife for sure now..." Len said, holding himself against the castle walls. Kaito took a deep breath before hitting the doorbell.

"Yes?" the voice was different, but just as bored as Neru's.

"Where's Neru?" Len suddenly asked.

"Ms. Nerune is in with the Duke currently." Len's fists balled up, his nails digging into his skin, before he pretended to walk off.

"I've come to see the Duke." Kaito said in a high voice. Snickers and laughs were badly stifled, the blue haired man shooting Len death glares. Luckily, they went unnoticed by the guard.

"Of course. Come with me."

The huge doors closed slowly, as Kaito was led into the castle. Len slammed his fists against the doors.

"If Kaito doesn't, I'm going to kill you using my bare fists, Duke."

Walking slowly into the hall where the Duke sat on his throne at the end of the hall, Kaito passed many women, who were obviously stimulated. He saw that Neru and Miku were included, as they walked almost like a zombie towards another room. The heels of his boots clicking on the shiny tiles, he soon was taken into the embrace of the man in charge of the castle, who was perspiring only very slightly. He played with his wig, before Kaito quickly drove the tainted dagger into his back.

He broke away from Duke's embrace, as the evil man's purple jacket became tinted with red. Drops of violet fell from him, as he collapsed to the ground. Kaito laughed in victory, as women from all over the castle fled from their rooms and out the castle doors. He saw Miku fly out the doors, running after her.

At the doors, he saw Len glomp Neru tightly, as Miku patted his head.

"I'm sorry Len." she whimpered sadly into his chest.

"As long as you're with me now, it's all good, right?" he asked her, stroking her head. Her clean white dress was somehow splattered with purple, like Miku's.

"Oh, and you dropped this." The silver ring was slid onto her ring finger again, as Miku squealed in joy. They all beamed happily, the sky finally clearing of its purple tint.

"Oh my gosh! Yay!" she cheered, hugging them both.

"Miku!"

Her face turned to the source of the sound. There stood Kaito, his left arm splattered with blood as well as his dress. His wig was held in his clean hand, the dagger dropping to the ground.

"Kaito..."

He lunged for her, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled brightly until she was set down.

"I'm sorry, for everything." she cried quietly.

"It's not your fault. So just calm down, okay?"

Len and Neru got up and walked away down the forest path, leaving Miku and Kaito alone.

"You killed someone, just to get me back?" she asked, eyes bright.

"It was Len's idea, and I lost rock paper scissors, but yes. I wouldn't have done it if wasn't for you." he smiled. Miku grinned at him. A kiss was lightly planted on her lips, as they smiled at each other in silence.

"Let's go home, okay? There is a lot of ice cream I've been waiting to eat with you."


End file.
